Baked Goods
by Aeryn-Smiles
Summary: Reid comes home to unexpected situation. He learns something new about his Girlfriend Sophia. Established relationship. Reid/OFC. Please R R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Tense**

Dr Spencer Reid had long since grown accustom to having fresh baked goods in his apartment when he got home from a case. He never really understood why his girlfriend would only bake when he was on a case, but after a long hard case, coming home to warm cookies, cupcakes, cakes and pastries wasn't something he was going to question. Today was no exception. He had been back in town for all of twenty minutes when he stumbled his way tiredly to his front door. Running his fingers through his slightly too long hair, Spencer silently opened his door. Setting his bag on the floor by the door he looked around the living room of his third floor apartment.

Just as he was about to announce his arrival, Spencer heard a grunt from his kitchen. His forehead creased slightly in confusion. His hand resting lightly on the butt of his gun, the young man stepped quickly and quietly towards his kitchen.

The scene before him wasn't quite what he expected to find. His normally cleanly organized kitchen seemed to have thrown up a bakery. There was flour, egg shells, spice bottles; both full and empty, there was sugar bags and mixing bowls were spread across all of the counter tops, and some of the floor. There were wire racks lining the stove top and a small section of the counter beside it. Atop the racks at least four dozen cookies. _Short bread_, he thought, _my favourite._

Of everything, it was the totally disarranged look that his petite blonde girlfriend. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, flour streaked across her cheeks, her pale pink camisole splattered with batter, her arms looked sticky with egg and butter.

Sophia had yet to notice her amused boyfriend, and continued to furiously beating whatever she had concocted in the large bowl. Grunting with effort her arm started to slow. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand smearing batter there unintentionally. She glanced up when she heard his light chuckle.

"Spencer." His name was no more then a whisper from her lips. It was barely a heart beat later when she was clinging to the brunette man. Spencer immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Sophia. Spencer was surprised by how tense her shoulders seemed to be.

"Hey, Soph, why are you so tense? And uh, what happened to the kitchen?" Spencer started to massage his girlfriends shoulders with his thumbs.

Sophia didn't answer for a moment, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. With a shuttering breath she whispered, "It relaxes me. Baking, I mean. When you're gone, I just- its just-" she let out a frustrated noise. "I hate it, when you're gone, its nerve wracking. I don't know if you are going to come home hurt-" her voice cut off with sob. "If you are going to come home at all."

Despite how close she was to his ear, he still had to strain to hear her final whisper. "Oh, Sophia." he murmured into her hair.

* * *

**AN: Heyy all, i know this isnt one of the stories i have on my profile of ones coming out. but when you insperation hits, you have to take a chance. i will be making this into a multi chapter story, but it will be a broken in the way that it really revolves on Reids relationship with a girl named Sophia. and in a way its more about her because its about her quirk of baking in certian situations. I WILL TAKE SUGGESTIONS! If you have ideas about this i am more then willing to look into them and try them out. the only requirement is that there be baked goods.**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the first instalment.**

**Please review **

**Aeryn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate chip Sorrow Smoothers

When Spencer made it back to his, _their_, apartment he was suprised to find Sophia in the kitchen, elbow deep in sweet smelling dough. The look on her face was of utmost concentration. Spencer stood just out of sight to watch her.

He didn't know what brought this bake fest on. After walking in on her last one, they talked about her stress about him being gone and came to an agreement. He would call every few hours and when he was on his way home whenever he was away. But today he was in town, spent the day sitting at his desk working on long neglected reports that had been put off when a new case came in.

Sophia barely looked up when she reached for the cookie sheet she had set aside. Using a pair of teaspoons to drop dollops of what Reid had come to realize was chocolate chip cookie dough onto it at even intervals. Sophia picked up the pan and slid it into the oven. The ruffled girl turned back to the still half full bowl of dough and began to fill a second sheet.

Spencer took a second to watch her graceful motions before reaching out and opening and closing the front door a bit harder then usual to let her know that he was home. Spencer dropped his ever present messenger bag by the kitchen door, and he set his gun on the counter before moving to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around Sophia's waist murmuring into her hair. "Hello my love."

Sophia said nothing as she relaxed into her boyfriends embrace. She turned in his arms and burried her face in the crook of his neck. The pair stood, content to be wrapped in each other for a moment before Spencer pulled back to look into the blue eyes of the girl he loved.

"What is going through that head of yours?" He asked quietly.

A quiet sigh escaped her mouth before she explained. "My mother and I used to make chocolate chip cookies all the time when I was little. We did it almost once a week until she got sick. Now I make them every year on her birthday, or when I miss her." She paused for a moment. "They are good for when you are sad, Sorrow Smoothers, Penelope calls them."

Spencer stopped, trying to figure out what to say. He was stuck between chuckling at what his friend had dubbed the sweet treat, or comforting his girlfriend over the yet-unknown sadness she seemed to be saying she had. He settled for pulling her close again and whispering her name into her ear. This seemed to be the best course of action as Sophia cuddled closer for a moment before pulling herself away and turning back to the bowl.

"Penny called, she needed some, asked me to make them. You get to deliver them to her tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy all,**

**Been a while since I was last on here. Sorry about that. Just started my last semester of high school, and I was immediately hit with assignments and work that kept me bogged down for weeks. I haven't finished the sixteenth chapter of Tiny Footsteps, but I am planning on getting some work done on the story this weekend, (long weekend) sorry for taking so long. Either way, I hope you enjoy this Halloween inspired one shot.**

Sophia had always known Halloween was Spencer's favourite holiday; the pair had met in a messy Halloween store just before the night itself. She had been in search of a last minute costume, he some extra items for the one he had at home. This year was their first Halloween together, and she had decided that she would make it the best one yet.

Spencer was away on a case in Arkansas, but was due back by morning, and morning was Halloween. So Sophia spent the day intermittently baking and decorating the apartment in spooky and scary items. She baked Spencer's favourite, short cake, earlier in the day, and was now working on a batch of Pumpkin Drop Cookies.

The kitchen was, once again, in a state of disaster, flour, sugar, spices, egg shells, bottles, cans, bowls, were all laid out across the counter, spilling over onto the floor and into the sink. She held a bowl in her arms and was mixing the contents vigorously. Yet, the smile on her face betrayed her happiness at the task. If someone were to see her, they would instantly realize that she enjoyed what she was doing.

After the dough was thoroughly mixed together, she began to drop small dollops onto a cookie sheet. She hummed as she slid the sheet into the preheated oven. Once the second, and final, tray was ready for its turn in the oven, Sophia began the task of cleaning her baking mess.

She placed all the dishes she used in the sink, after taking the shells and empty cans and bottles out. She threw away all of the empty things she had used and swept the majority of the excess flour and what not off of the counter into the garbage while she was at it. She scrubbed the counters clean, then the dishes.

At twelve minutes in the oven per tray, half an hour later, she was scrubbing the cookie sheets while the cookies cooled on wire racks on the stove. Once the sheets were clean, she went about packing way the cool cookies and finishing the clean up.

Spencer was excited to be home. Not only was it Halloween, but it was his first Halloween with Sophia. He knew she would have something planned, but he still couldn't figure out what. During his calls to her, she had kept brief about what she was doing, and always seemed to be on her way to do _something_. With a bounce in his step, he made his way to the metro station to catch the train back to their apartment.

Coming up the stairs to the apartment door, he said hello to three neighbors and wished them all a happy Halloween, and gave the single child he saw a chocolate bar, "the first piece of Halloween candy, is always the best," he told her, then skipped his way to his own door and went inside.

His eyes widened as he took in the room before him. There were cobwebs everywhere, in the corners and along his book shelves, black plastic spiders sat tucked onto each one. There were two pumpkins sitting, seemingly waiting to be carved by the kitchen door, both round and large. Steam leaked out of the bathroom door, along with a hint of a song being sung.

Spencer smiled and walked slowly through the room, examining the decorations that took up residence in the living room. He saw a large bag by the door and peeked inside, there were even more decoration inside. He was excited, Sophia wouldn't buy more then she meant to, there had to be another place to be decorated.

When he heard the water shut off in the shower, he quickly and quietly made his way to the bedroom and laid himself across the bed. A moment later, Sophia came into the room wrapped in a bath robe with a towel in her hair. She didn't notice him at first, as she was both drying her hair and looking towards the closet that was on the opposite side of the room from the bed.

Spencer laid in silence, waiting for her to notice him with a slight smirk on his face. He unconsciously kept count of how long it took her to pull on a pair of his pajama pants and a loose looking t-shirt and drop the towel into the dirty laundry hamper in the closet before she turned to face him.

"Spencer!" She half shouted, half whispered at him. "You aren't supposed to be here until morning!"

"Spencer's smirk faltered, she didn't seem happy to see him. "Sorry? Hotch wanted to be on the plane tonight so that he could be rested for taking Jack out tomorrow night."

Sophia's face twisted slightly and nodded. "It's okay, I just had it all planned. I even baked Pumpkin Cookies."

Spencer's smirk came back full force, "Cookies? I think we can still make enjoy cookies a night early."


End file.
